One Rainy Night
by keiLuvsme
Summary: After that one rainy night together,the next day they fell in love


It's Yaoi...coz I love Yaoi...

And it's SasuNaru...

It's kinda fun... I'm not really thinking when I wrote this so please just enjoy...

* * *

><p>Naruto just came out from Lady Sunade's Office, he noticed that it's starting to rain. Small raindrops fall from the sky, from light it became dark, from shinny with glittering stars it became dull, black and emotionless. He started to run as fast as he could so he won't get wet but it's too late the rain become heavy and there's also thunder storm that really make him super shocked.<p>

'_stupidstupidstupidRAIN...'_ he murmured under his breath

Then he saw an empty waiting shed or maybe it's not empty at all.

'_shit, now thanks to this stupid freaking RAIN I'll have to stay here until the last drop, yeah feels like forever'_

Then he heard someone sneeze, Naruto immediately turn around to see whoever the person is. It surprised him much when he saw... the one and only...Sasuke...standing behind him the guy is wet and shivering to death. He reach him and put a hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke said with low and rough voice to recognise the blonde

'_He's cold, as in super cold'_

'_And I think he's sick'_

"Sa...Sasuke?, how...how long have you been here?" Naruto asked him...and got no response

The raven haired guy is wearing a long sleeve polo and a light gray pants.

'_great, he doesn't talk too'_

Naruto once more observe the person in front of him. Shivering to death and trembling so much. He took off his jacket and cover Sasuke's body, Naruto can't stop his heart from beating so fast. He haven't look at Sasuke's face this close...perfect lips, short but perfect eye lashes even if the raven haired guy eyes is close it's just so fun seeing him like this. Then Naruto brought back to life by a strong thunder storm. And realize that...that he just...just...fantasize Sasuke's face...

'_Whenever I cross a path with this person strange things happen'_

'_I AM NOT LIKING YOU, SASUKE IDIOT' _then he sigh. Big sigh

"Now. Now...Let's take a seat" he slowly push down the taller teen to take a sit. The blue eyes teen also sat beside the older teen...

Not a minute can pass, yet Naruto felt a head on his shoulder, Sasuke's Head on his shoulder and it doesn't stop there an arm intertwined into his arm wanting Naruto to be close.

"WAHHHHH, Sasuke you big idiot...go...let go..." Naruto rudely order the teen

Then at last he heard his voice, Sasuke's voice

"Co...Cold...I-I'm cold, Please stay...l-like this" Sasuke slowly said pleading...

Naruto look at Sasuke's arm it's trembling.

"You...you're such a demanding king"

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto..."

"Yeah. Yeah but if you wake up and when you're fine you need to treat me Ichiraku's. Big bowl of ramen"

They sat there for sometime more, then Naruto noticed that is not bad to walk outside now, The rain is not that heavy and strong anymore but still rainy.

"Come on, Sasuke we need to get up" Naruto said...no response again

"If we don't get up, I'll fall asleep then..." He stood up and gently give Sasuke assistance to stand up...good that the raven haired teen corporately stood up and landed his head on Naruto's shoulder again.

"Wow you're this heavy"

Naruto put Sasuke's arm over his neck and assist the teen to walk, Naruto decides to take the guy into his apartment. When they got in he immediately get a towel and hot water, took off Sasuke's top and gently dry Sasukes body...

'_and your done...' _Naruto sigh

"You should thank god I'm the one you run into and I'm much more willing to help, because I'm a good kid, you idiot..." the blue eyed teen said...

Naruto assist Sasuke again to bed, He let him use his bed...for...he really don't know why...

"I hate you, bastard"

" Please...D-Don't hate me,Naru..." Sasuke said alost whispering

"I-I like you..."

And Naruto's in shock...

"Huh?..." No response

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating, Better take a bath and go to sleep, Lucky Sasuke to get my bed" He murmured

When he got out of the bathroom Sasuke is sleeping deeply and quietly...he turn off the lights and...

"Good Night, Sasuke"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day. Team Seven meeting place<strong>_

"Obviously... That guy is late again..." Sakura said aloud

"Do you know where's Naruto at this time Sasuke?" The copy-nin asked

"N-No" The he slightly blushed

**Flashback...**

**Sasuke woke up because of the warm feeling of sun rays on him. He opened his eyes and saw a different room. Messy room you could say. He got out from bed then he felt he just stepped onto someone. Suprised to see Naruto there to all of people. **

'_**Where exactly Am I'**_

**He could hear the content breathing deeply.**

**He immediately look for his clothes when he noticed he doesn't own the shirt he's wearing It's a little small too. Not long he found his clothes hanging on the bathroom.**

"**He...He washed It. Didn't he" He murmured he felt his heart starting to beat fast.**

**He quickly took shower and change clothes...**

**Before he left...he search for a paper and a pen to write...**

"_**Thank you, Naru"**_

**He left it above the bed's side table under their team's picture.**

**He leaned close to the sleeping Naruto and place a kiss on the teen's forehead and smile.**

**End of Flashback...**

Sasuke chuckled remembering how cute Naruto is when sleeping.

" Hey you bastard, you left without helping me to clean you are really a bastard"

They heard Naruto's voice shouting while waling toward's them...Sakura and Kakashi looked at him confused he blush when he realize that It's only Sasuke and him who knew about last night...

"W-What are you saying you idiot Naruto." Sakura shout and almost broke his eardrums.

"Ah..eh...Uhm..."

"Everything you heard is correct I sleep on Naruto's Apartment last night, Lay down on Naruto's bed...and-" Sasuke can see Naruto's cheek light up...

"A-And nothing more you, b-bastard" Naruto covered up his mouth

"S-So you two slept _together_, in one bed and...and-"

"I wish I could do_ those things_ to _my_ Naruto but I can't yet not until I told him how much.." Sasuke leaned down at Naruto's ear "I love you" He whisper making Naruto blush...

"WAHHHH" Naruto gasp

"H-How much what!" Sakura asked looking angry at Naruto

Naruto is still blushing because of Sasuke...

"Well, Well, Well Sakura if their feeling are mutual we can't stop it, congrats to have Naruto,Sasuke"

Sasuke smile...

"Thanks, Kakashi-senpai"

"Well then let's go to the training grounds"

Sakura could only give Naruto a deathly glare and Kakashi is still smiling...then he looked at Sasuke...

"Sasuke?."

"hmm?"

"You still owe me a ramen at Ichiraku's"

"I do?"

"Oh..Yes and don't run away, coz' I'll just hunt you down" Naruto's eyes is burning blue.

Sasuke nervously laugh...

"Oh...and Sasuke?"

"Yes?" Naruto pull Sasuke's collar

"I-I think I love you too." Sasuke blushed

"You do, Naruto. You do" Sasuke smile at him and Naruto blushed.


End file.
